


Ecru

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Dull yellow symbolizes jealousy.





	Ecru

The Master sees them together, how they talk in looks, in little touches.

It’s like it was in Gallifrey, except it’s not him the Doctor looks at with such devotion, except he’s on the side-lines, alone, just watching.

He wants that, more then he’s willing to admit, and after a few days, he’s not even sure which one of them he wants more.


End file.
